


This Is Not a Romance

by tinamachina



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinamachina/pseuds/tinamachina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following prompt:<br/>Squall reads a story about a handsome dragoon knight looking for love, when Kain jumps off the page and into his heart~~</p>
<p>"Into his heart" meaning into Squall's bed, as the SeeD learns that not all bedtime stories are for children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not a Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vrazdova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrazdova/gifts).



> For Chocobo Races 2012, Makeout Month, Team Ifrit

“So,” Kain tightened the belts around Squall’s wrists, “tell me again how I wound up here.”  


Squall was not quite sure himself. He thought it best to state the facts as he knew them, “Well, I was reading, in bed…” Checking out some of the new books in the library, Squall told himself, just to see what the kids in Garden were reading lately. “A book, from the library, a recent donation from a generous donor,” Squall said, twisting his wrists uncomfortably over his head.  


“And, what is this book about?” Kain asked, straddling Squall’s thighs.  


“It’s about some mopey, lonely dragoon knight,” Squall recalled the back cover, rolling his eyes, “’A handsome warrior, wandering the world alone, searching for adventure and true love’. It’s about you, apparently.”  


“Hmm,” Kain’s eyes appraised the boy underneath him, “Sounds like some cheap romance novel, not something I’d willingly take part in.”  


“Yeah, well, you ‘take part’ in a couple of damsels,” Squall said pointedly, wiggling his hips underneath Kain, “and a few dudes. Guess you’ve been alone on the mountain too long. Look, do I really need to be tied up?”  


“Did this trash novel mention that I have trust and betrayal issues?” Kain firmly ran his hands over Squall’s arms. “So, how do you suppose I came to be here? Did I simply jump off the pages and into your bed, or is this the work of imp magic?”  


Squall had no idea. Well, maybe he had a few ideas, but it was probably not time compression again. It could be his sorceress ex-girlfriend’s idea of revenge for Squall teasing her about reading “Ten Hues of Blue”. But Rinoa didn’t still have that kind of power, did she?  


“Beats the Hyne out of me,” Squall shrugged.  


Kain ran his hands across Squall’s chest. “You didn’t put up much of a struggle,” Kain said, his hands gliding down Squall’s sides, “for supposedly being an elite soldier. Even now, you’re barely making an effort to escape. Confess, child-- is this one of your favorite bedtime stories?”  


“No!” Squall protested, his cheeks turning red as Kain’s fingers slid underneath his white tee-shirt. “I’ve just been…reviewing this book, for appropriate content, for the, um, younger readers.”  


“And,” Kain pushed Squall’s tee up over his chest, his hands sliding over bare skin, “how many times have you ‘reviewed’ this book?”  


Squall took a moment to answer, breathing a little heavier as Kain raked his fingertips across Squall’s bare torso, “Three times. I tend to miss some details.”  


Kain bent forward, running his fingers through Squall’s hair, “You look just like him…”  


“That’s funny, I thought ‘he’ was a blond,” Squall managed to say before Kain’s lips were firmly on top of his.  


The “novelist” wrote that Kain kissed “with the fire of a thousand Ifrits” and his tongue “lashed against his lover’s tongue like tidal waves against the rocks of a wind-swept coast”. Squall was not quite sure about all that, but it was hot, and Kain did have some skills with the tongue.  


Kain’s mouth was aggressive against Squall’s, “So, do I meet your standards of quality and content?”  


“I think that,” Squall could only get out a few words at a time, when Kain was not sucking on his tongue, “I may not…return this to the library…” Squall caught his breath when Kain sat back up, “maybe I should keep it in my room…out of reach of children.”  


“Not returning library books? Naughty boy,” Kain flipped off his helmet, his mouth twisting at the corner. “Surely, it’s not the worst sin you’ve committed?”  


All of that armor should have been a bit difficult to take off, but Squall watched as Kain seemed to simply peel it all away. “Yeah, this is definitely going into the restricted list,” Squall muttered to himself as Kain pulled his suit all the way down.  


The novelist must have thought he--or she--was oh-so-clever named it Kain’s “lance of love.”  


“No, I think you’re capable of worse,” Kain held his “lance” with one hand while unbuttoning Squall’s pants. “We all are capable of so much sin, whether we intend to or not.” Kain said rather grimly, even as he pulled down the zipper of Squall’s pants.  


How someone can look so miserable seducing another person, Squall wondered as Kain reached into Squall’s pants and pulled him out.  


“You’ll do,” Kain said cooly, taking himself and Squall into his hand as the younger man gasped. “You’ll do very well.”  


Kain was clearly thinking of that other man, Squall thought, which was kind of pathetic even as Kain was doing awesome things to him with his hand.  


“How would that hack writer describe this?” Kain’s hand moved sloppily around Squall, while he thrust himself into his own hand.  


“The novelist lied about your hands being ‘soft and tender’,” Squall grunted, “‘despite being accustomed to war, despite committing unspeakable acts…’” Squall cried out when Kain squeezed his balls.  


“Do you think that I’m a bad man?” Kain asked, rolling Squall under his palm.  


“N-no,” Squall answered. “I think you’re a soldier.”  


Kain’s mouth formed the closest thing to a smile that Squall had seen on his face, “Yes, you’ll do.” Kain then dismounted so he could roughly pull off Squall’s pants and underwear. He then climbed back on top.  


“Give me your mouth,” Kain held Squall under his chin.  


Squall closed his eyes, parting his lips, expecting Kain to kiss him again. Instead, he felt Kain’s bottom slide up his chest and Kain’s thighs tuck underneath his armpits. He then felt something smooth and warm and thick push into his mouth.  


“I’d ask what you’ve read about this, but I don’t like a lot of chatter,” Kain said as he plunged himself in and out of Squall’s mouth. “I don’t particularly care what it tastes like. I don’t even know how you’re breathing,” Kain pushed in just hard enough to hear Squall gag, then pulled out just a little. “I just need a mouth around me, get me nice and wet when I fuck you. You do know I’m going to fuck you, right? Of course you do. It’s why you didn’t fight me off. Oh, listen to me,” Kain pulled out of Squall’s mouth completely, “chattering away.”  


Squall was still coughing and gasping when Kain pulled Squall’s legs straight up, then pushed Squall's knees to his ears. Squall was almost sitting on his head with his ass in the air as Kain spat against his hole.  


“So, how do I do this?” Kain asked as he worked Squall open with his fingers, “am I gentle and tender and affectionate, or do I just pile-drive you into the mattress like a common whore?”  


Squall grunted, “Whatever.”  


“Heh,” Kain grunted something resembling a laugh, “As long as you’re not picky, neither am I.” Kain was on the balls of his feet, nearly standing as he aligned himself with Squall’s ass.  


“Yes…good,” was all Kain said as he slowly pushed in, all the way in. Squall was incapable of making any sounds other than a ragged cry as Kain took him deep.  


Kain fucked like he fought, Squall discovered—from on top, and with no quarter given. He started slow, thrusting deep before building speed until Kain was driving hard and fast into him. There were none of the fluffy terms of endearment that the novelist was so fond of his/her hero saying in the throes of passion, no “you’re so beautiful”, no “I love you baby,” and no comparisons to any small fluffy animals. It was just Kain fucking Squall hard, his fingers digging into Squall’s thighs.  


There was also no “magical connection” between Kain’s “deep blue, tortured orbs” and Squall’s own eyes. Kain’s eyes were closed. Kain’s mind was clearly in another place, where there was another ass in the place of Squall’s.  


Suddenly, Kain bent all the way over to take Squall’s mouth again with his own.  


With every thrust, Squall could almost hear muffled names from Kain’s mouth, either “Cecil” or “Rosa”.  


 _Pathetic_ , Squall moaned as he came against Kain’s stomach, _he can’t even decide who he’s fantasizing about._  


It was definitely not Squall’s name that Kain screamed out when the dragoon came hard. It was not some “sexy love juice” that Squall felt deep in his gut, just something hot and messy that left Squall feeling filthy and empty as Kain pulled out.  


***** 

“That’s it?” Selphie was horrified, “That’s how you’re gonna end it?”  


Seifer shrugged, “Makes sense to me. Squall’s not a happy ending kind of guy, even after hot sex. He’s emo, Kain’s emo, so they screw.” Seifer clicked on the “save” button on the console.  


“I think they need to cuddle a little,” Selphie insisted.  


“Squall does not cuddle,” Seifer rolled his eyes.  


“And you know this because…” Selphie leaned towards Seifer, wiggling her eyebrows.  


“You’re not using the Garden consoles to write porn again, are you?” Quistis walked in, with a disappointed tone to her voice.  


“Don’t worry, Miss Instructor,” Seifer said nonchalantly, “it’s password protected. Hey, wanna read what someone wrote about you and Celes, the red-hot mage-knight?”  


“What?!”


End file.
